


brittle

by kirpee



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirpee/pseuds/kirpee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he wants to hear the snap</p><p>Spoilers for finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	brittle

Amon watches Korra writhe and fold in front of him as he lifts her in the air. 

Korra struggles against him, writhing in the air but he’s started folding her backwards on herself.

She’s nearly folded in half backwards and he keeps her in midair, watching her struggle against him.

Amon has had others in this situation, almost in half. Folded to extremes, limbs going ways they normally don’t, Amon crushing them in all the wrong ways harder and harder. 

Sometimes, he wonders how far he can make them bend. Maybe, he thinks, this time the bones will bend far enough to break. And Amon tries to crush them enough to hear the snap of a bone splintering, breaking in two inside of someone.

Bones are surprisingly brittle to him, pushed too far in one direction and they break. The things keeping us together can shatter, so easy.

Amon pushes Korra to go backwards even more, wondering if he can get her back to snap. 

He’s seen someone break their back before. The scream still lingers in his head and ears, sharp and loud and urgent. The person couldn’t move his lower half, paralyzed from the waist down.

Amon smiles under his mask and thinks about how wonderful it would be to not only take the bending of the _Avatar_ , but take away the use of her legs too. 

He snickers and tries his best to make her snap.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this after watching episode 12. 
> 
> Kind of short, I know, but I kind of liked it like that.
> 
> If you have any concrit for me, it would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
